Vaidades à Parte
by MandyFrancesco
Summary: Julia Lograine era a única herdeira de um dos maiores ducados da Inglaterra. Mas devido às suas constantes faltas, ela é mandada para Londres, aprender etiqueta. Ela não suporta todas as hipocrisias à sua volta, mas talvez não seja tão ruim assim...


_**Vaidades à Parte**_

Resumo:

"Eu detesto essa casa, detesto esse lugar, mas detesto mais ainda você!"

"Calma... Ainda têm muita coisa que vai piorar!"

"Por quê você me odeia tanto?"

"Por quê não consigo tirar você da cabeça..."

A jovem Julia Lograine não imaginava como sua vida poderia piorar.

Fora mandada viver com seu tio aristocrata para ter aulas de etiqueta, era rodeada pelos garotões bobos e impressionados com sua poderosa família, lhe cortejando, e mais do que tudo, tinha que agüentar a infame presença de seu primo, Stephen Smith; um jovem vaidoso, egoísta e egocêntrico, com mais garotas e escândalos no currículo do que todos os outros juntos.

Rodeada de mimos, frescuras, em um mundo de aparências e futilidade, ela começa a perceber que nem tudo são rosas, no mundo da riqueza.

Mas, ela acaba percebendo que a vida longe de casa pode não ser tão ruim, e que seu primo não é exatamente o monstro que ela imaginava...

**_Capitulo 1_**

-Julia, Julia, acorde! O duque de Chateubriant está lhe esperando na sala de estar!

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, o quarto entrando em foco lentamente. Sua companhia lhe encarava, eufórica.

Seu cérebro foi juntando as palavras em frases lentamente. A primeira pergunta que lhe veio foi:

-Quem?

-O Duque de Chateubriant, srta. Lograine! O rico duque de Londres que pretende desposar-lhe!

-Me...Desposar-me?

Ela levantou da cama num pulo, os cabelos dourados brilhando contra a luz do sol.

-Sim srta! Seu pai permitiu que ele viesse lhe cortejar, e hoje ele está na sala, esperando-lhe.

Ela esfregou os olhos e ão, uma grande massa de tecido atingiu-lhe em cheio a desvencilhou-se, e viu sua companhia revirando seu baú a procura de algo.

-Marcelle, o quê está procurando?

-Um vestido para a srta. usar!

Bocejou novamente. Ainda tinha dificuldade de formular frases.

Sua companhia deu um gritinho, cada vez mais excitada.

-Achei, achei! Vá tomar seu banho, enquanto arrumo seu vestido. Mas vá rápido!

Ela levantou-se preguiçosamente, e esfregando os olhos, viu sua companhia lhe despir e enfiar-lhe na banheira.

Tomou seu banho rapidamente e saiu secando os longos cabelos. Marcelle lhe tomou a toalha das mãos e lhe vestiu tão rapidamente que ela quase não percebeu.

Então, começou a secar-lhe o cabelo em silêncio, mas quase arrancando-lhe o couro cabeludo, tamanha sua força.

-Marcelle, quer que eu fique careca?

Ela parou e corou.

-Desculpe srta. Pode me dar a sua escova de cabelo, por favor?

Marcelle estava lhe penteando os longos cabelos castanhos dourados, quando sua mãe entrou no quarto, sorrindo.

-Querida, Marcelle lhe falou do duque de Chateubriant?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto bocejava.

Sua mãe disse, antes de sair:

-Apressem-se!

Marcelle sorriu e disse:

-Pode ir Julia, querida!

Julia se levantou, e com um sorriso incerto se dirigiu até a porta. Já havia saído quando lhe chamaram de seu quarto:

-Sim, Marcellle?

Ela estava pendurada na porta, só com a cabeça de fora.

-Boa sorte!

Ela virou-se, e sem responder, dirigiu-se ás escadas.

Desceu devagar, ainda sonolenta, mas sustentando um sorriso altivo.

Olhou para baixo, e viu seu pai sentado em uma das confortáveis poltronas da sala de estar, conversando com um homem que ela não conseguia ver. Só sabia que vestia uma capa de veludo verde, o que lhe deixava com um ar estranho, graças ao grande pomar que aparecia nas janelas panorâmicas do cômodo. Então seu pai sorriu e disse:

-Ai está ela!

O duque se virou completamente para ela.

Ele era um homem alto e magro, de cabelos e olhos muito pretos.

As grandes costeletas quase se ligavam a uma boca fina.

Seu rosto terminava num queixo duplo e uma barbicha engordurada, que se contraia num sorriso.

Ele se vestia espalhafatosamente., com uma calça marrom e uma camisa de um verde mais claro do que a capa.

No todo, Julia achou que ele parecia um gafanhoto demasiadamente grande, e aquilo não lhe atraiu nem um pouco.

Seu sorriso perdeu um pouco da força, mas seu porte se manteve na mesma altivez anterior. Chegando ao chão, ele veio correndo lhe cumprimentar, curvando-se num gesto que, em outro homem, poderia parecer elegância. Ele disse, numa voz que exprimia profunda excitação:

-Julia! Finalmente pude lhe conhecer! E posso dizer que és tão bonita quanto seu pai mencionou!

Olhou de esgueira para seu pai. Ele sorriu culpado.

Ela continuou sorrindo falsamente, mas morrendo de vontade de voltar para seu quarto.O duque não havia percebido o desinteresse de Julia, e seguia falando com o marquês:

-Sinceramente, Mylorde, devo dizer que não acho que o senhor precise de mais terras do já tem, mas se precisar, estarei disposto a contribuir com seus lotes.

-A sim, meu jovem, não preciso. Tu deves saber do dote que ofereço pela mão de minha filha, creio eu.

Julia viu os olhos dele brilharem, e se sentiu mais enojada pelo homem que a acompanhava do que já estava.

-Sim, sim, acho que fui informado desse detalhe.

Seu pai sorriu, e lhe encarando duramente, disse:

-Mas não vamos falar disso agora. O senhor deve estar com fome, pela viagem que fez. Gostaria de tomar desjejum comigo e minha filha?

Ela o encarou, o ódio estampado nos olhos. Ele voltou a encara-la duramente.

-Se o senhor assim quiser, mylorde....

O conde guiou-o até a grande sala de refeições, onde uma enorme mesa de madeira bruta estendia-se de um ponto a outro do salão.

As altas cadeiras de estofado vermelho estavam impecavelmente alinhadas,e as cortinas de veludo do mesmo tom das cadeiras estava aberta, dando claridade ao local e mostrando todo o bosque da propriedade.

O duque de Chateubriant sentou-se, sem nem pedir licença, ou ao menos, puxar uma cadeira para Julia. Ela viu seu pai levantar a sobrancelha, enquanto se sentava na cabeceira da mesa. Uma das coisas que ele não suportava era falta de educação.

O duque pôs os pés na cadeira da frente, e pegando um pedaço de pão, começou a comer como se não comesse há semanas. Julia e seu pai se entreolharam interrogativamente.

Então, sem esperar alguma gentileza dele, eles se serviram e comeram em silêncio, a não ser pelo som de ossos triturados e dentes batendo.

Julia terminou de comer rapidamente e disse, já se levantando:

-Vou ver se levo alguma comida a Kim. Enquanto isso, vocês podem tratar de negócios.

O duque segurou-lhe o braço, e jogando um osso de galinha na mesa,lhe disse, com a voz marcada de acidez:

-Quem é Kim?

O pai de Julia se levantou, e indo até eles, puxou o braço do duque, que o encarou, abaixando os olhos ao ver a expressão do marquês.

-Controle-se Dunstan.

Julia sorriu e disse, massageando o local onde o duque lhe segurou:

-É meu cão, e se não se importa, já estou indo.

Ele se levantou, e limpando as mãos na toalha de mesa impecavelmente limpa, disse:

-Vou com você.

O Marquês sentou-se e disse:

-Se assim deseja.

Julia olhou suplicante para seu pai, mas ele não deu sinal de vê-la.

Ela então levantou o queixo e saiu sem esperar o duque.

Ele saiu atrás dela, levando um pedaço de bolo.

O pai massageou as têmporas, preocupado.

**

Ela foi até a grande cozinha mal iluminada e cheirando a faisão, e disse, ao cozinheiro:

-Bom dia Poe!

Ele virou-se sorrindo gentilmente:

-Bom dia Milady!

Ele revirou a ponta do bigode levantado, o rosto redondo vermelho de calor:

-Veio procurar o desjejum de Kim?

-Ah, sim por favor!

Ele deu-lhe um prato cheio de sobras,para qual o duque torceu o nariz. Só então o cozinheiro pareceu nota-lo. E disse:

-E quem é o senhor?

-Duque de Chateubriant, ao seu dispor.

Ela notou que ele não estendeu a mã também notou um resquício de nojo em sua voz, como se estivesse em um chiqueiro, e não em uma cozinha. Ela disse a ele:

-Não creio que o senhor esteja com nojo de nossa cozinha...Mas se estiver, sugiro que corra o mais rápido possível para por para fora tudo o que comeu. Afinal, tudo foi preparado aqui.

Ele lhe olhou, ameaçadoramente. Ela não deu sinal de medo. Virou as costas e saiu, enquanto ele se contorcia de fúria. Então ele se rendeu e saiu atrás dela.

Poe sorriu e disse para um dos criados que estava descascando batatas:

-Esse não volta mais... Tomara que Kim _não_esteja de bom humor.

Este sorriu e disse:

-O quê será que ela vai aprontar com esse ai?

-Não sei, meu caro. Mas logo, logo vamos saber.

**

Julia saiu, e passando pelos jardins muito bem cuidados da mansão, chegou até o grande bosque da propriedade. Ele ainda andando desajeitadamente atrás dela.

Ela começou a entrar, e ele disse:

-Vamos ter que entrar ai?

-Eu tenho. Tu não tens necessidade nenhuma em me seguir.

Ele sorriu falsamente e adentrou no bosque. Eles andaram um pouco, até chegar a uma clareira perto do pôs o prato no chão e chamou:

-Kim!Kim!

O duque suspirou, virou os olhos e se sentou no chão. De repente sentiu uma grande massa de pêlos acobreados em cima dele, cheirando-lhe.

-Tire esse bicho de cima de mim!

Julia chamou:

-Kim, venhas aqui já.

Ele cheirou-o mais uma vez, até que se virou resignadamente e se sentou ao lado dela. Ela ajoelhou e começou a brincar com o grande labrador caramelo.

Ele sentou-se fungando, tentando arrumar o cabelo agora completamente despenteado. E disse:

-Tu deverias controlar essa coisa.

Kim olhou-o como se ele tivesse lhe feito uma grande ofensa e arreganhou os dentes.

Ele recuou e fungou.

Julia ficou vendo Kim comer, fazendo carinho nele, enquanto o duque tentava apanhar uma maçã numa árvore próxima ao lago.

Julia viu que ele estava apoiado desequilibradamente num tronco caído no chão e teve uma idéia.

Falou na orelha de Kim:

-Pega Kim!

Ele lhe olhou e pôs a língua pra fora, arfando. Então olhou diretamente para o duque, e em um só pulo, mordeu suas calças, fazendo com quê ele caísse no rio.

Julia sorriu. Ele voltou como se tivesse ganhado um prêmio. Então o duque emergiu, arfando. Saiu da água, com uma perna da calça faltando. Pedaço esse que estava na boca de Kim.

Ele então começou a berrar:

-Você não vale o dote que teu pai oferece! Não me casaria com você nem por todos os terrenos dele juntos!

Saiu ele estava a uma distância considerável, Julia começou a gargalhar, Kim prostrado fielmente ao seu pegou a perna da calça do duque, como se estivesse examinando a qualidade do tecido.

Então, depois de 10 minutos, de dentro da casa, veio um berro ensurdecedor:

-Julia!!!

Ela olhou para Kim e disse, sorridente:

-Acho que estamos encrencados...

Ele abaixou as orelhas, fazendo-a gargalhar.

**

Ela entrou sorrateiramente na casa, tentando passar despercebida. Mas assim que chegou à beira da escada, viu seu pai sentado numa das poltronas de seu escritório, lhe encarando.

-Onde pensa que vai, mocinha?

Ele se levantou, e foi até ela. Então, como um balão de gás que acabava de ser estourado, ele começou a gritar:

-O quê você pensou que estava fazendo? Você está ficando maluca?

Ela ficou em silêncio diante do rompante do pai.

Ele continuou a lhe encarar, os belos cabelos grisalhos caindo-lhe no rosto atraente, fazendo com que ele parecesse um lobo.

-Responda-me! E o quê seria isto nas suas mãos?

Então ela percebeu que ainda estava com o pedaço da calça do duque nas mãos.

Jogou no chão, com repulsa. Seu pai se abaixou lentamente e pegou. Quando ele percebeu o quê era, ficou ainda mais irritando:

-Tu fazes idéia do quê falariam de você?Você faz idéia do trabalho que vou ter para calar o duque?

Então ela ergueu os olhos e disse, no mesmo tom de voz do pai:

-Você não notou como ele era repulsivo? Como ficou inebriado ao se lembrar do meu dote?

O marquês baixou um pouco o tom de voz:

-Sim, eu notei. Mas por deus, Julia! Tu nunca vai achar um homem perfeito!

Ela resmungou:

-Qualquer um era melhor do que ele.

Ele recomeçou a berrar:

-E tu achas que ficar solteira o resto da vida é muito melhor do que isso?

Então ela levantou os olhos, e pela primeira vez na vida, viu como o pai podia ser inescrupuloso e arrogante.

-Sim, eu acho!

Ele a encarou com profundo desamparo. Voltou a sentar-se, massageando as têmporas.

Então a mãe Julia apareceu à porta, serena como sempre. Seus olhos castanhos brilhantes como os de Julia estavam atentos aos sinais de desgosto dos dois ocupantes da sala. Ela disse:

-Qual foi a razão da briga?

O marquês ergueu os olhos, e num gesto de fúria incontida, começou a contorcer as mãos.

-A tua filha tentou matar o pobre Chateubriant!

-Damon, querido, creio que ela também seja tua filha...

-Mas se parece mais com tua família!

Sua mãe arregalou os olhos; mas continuou com a fala mansa:

-Creio que tu estejas não deve castiga-la! Por Deus, Damon, Chateubriant não se comportava como um homem de sua posição social.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, respirando várias vezes, reajuntando a calma. De fato, a mãe de Julia era a única pessoa que fazia-o pensar quando estava irritado. Ele olhou longos minutos para Julia, os olhos muito azuis ão ele falou, olhando para o chão:

-Então está bem. Por enquanto podes sair. Mas quando voltar, lhe aplicarei seu castigo, não importa o quê diga, Elene.

Ela sorriu, deu um beijo no pai e um na mãe e saiu correndo para seu quarto.

**

Chegando lá, sua criada estava lhe esperando ansiosamente. E disse, quando ela chegou:

-Como foi com o bonitão?

Julia a encarou e caiu na risada. Bonitão?

-Você está maluca? Aquele homem me lembrou um porco!

Marcelle caiu na risada junto com ela. Então disse, limpando as lágrimas:

-Mas é tão ruim assim?

-Digo-te que é bem pior.

-Mas teu pai falou tão bem dele!

-Sei disso. Mas meu pai queria que eu me casasse com ele...

-Mas então, o quê o pobre fez para que tu o detestasse tanto?

-O quê? Você deveria me perguntar o quê ele não fez... Primeiro, ele come como um cachorro. Kim tem mais modos do que ele. Segundo, só estava querendo meu dote para ele. Terceiro, detestou a propriedade e é antipático. Além de se vestir mal e ser feio.

Marcelle sorriu, sentando-se na cama, os olhos azuis brilhando:

-Nossa, realmente, ele é tudo que uma mulher **não** quer num marido...Mas o quê tu fez para afugenta-lo?

-Fiz Kim joga-lo no rio.

-O quê? Tu estás maluca?

-Não. Foi só uma brincadeira para testar-lhe o caráter.

-E ele passou?

-Claro que não.

Marcelle recomeçou a rir. Julia começou a rir junto, um momento de descontração que elas não teriam mais tão cedo.

Então sua mãe apareceu à porta:

-Julia, querida, James está lá embaixo.

Julia sorriu, seu primeiro sorriso genuíno do dia:

-Estou descendo!

Marcelle suspirou e disse:

-Lá vem o Don Juan...

**

Quando chegou á ponta da escada, logo o viu, alto, cabelos castanhos quase negros. Ele usava um conjunto simples, de camisa branca e calça marrom, e seus olhos cor de caramelo logo a viram:

-Olá Julia!

-Olá James!

Ele correu e estendeu-lhe a mão. Então ela o puxou para fora, como era costume.

-Então como vão as coisas?

-Comigo tudo bem. Mas e com você? Seu pai disse para eu tentar botar juízo na tua cabeça! O que tu aprontou?

Ela sorriu e disse:

-Te explico já.

Ele se lembrou de roubar um osso para Kim, que logo veio trotando alegremente ao encontro disse, ajoelhando:

-Olá Kim!

E estendeu o osso, acariciando-lhe a cabeça.

Julia ajoelhou-se e começou a acaricia-lo também.

-Kim, Kim... por quê sempre metemo-nos em encrencas juntos?

Ele olhou-a como se houvesse sorriu e o observou comer como um cavalheiro, lenta e elegantemente. Ela disse, dando risadas:

-Se fosse um homem, Kim, casaria-me com você!

Ele latiu alegremente.

James e ela caíram na risada. Então James disse:

-Então esse é o problema?

-Venha, vamos conversar perto do rio.

Eles e Kim caminharam até o rio, onde sentaram-se e Kim começou a brincar com os dentes de leão que ali haviam. Eles sorriram quando o viram, correndo atrás das pétalas que eram levadas pelo vento.

Ela viu seu reflexo na água e pensou em como era bela, e mesmo assim, tão vazia...

Quando seus "pretendentes" vinham cortejar-lhe, ela se sentia um objeto de consumo, como aqueles vestidos ou aquelas jóias que ganhava de seu pai. Ela sorriu... Talvez fosse por isso. No fundo ela se sentia desolada por saber que nunca encontraria um homem como aquele de seus livros...De seus sonhos...

Era uma garota de dezessete anos. Naquele mesmo ano, faria dezoito, e então viria seu debut. Onde aqueles rapazes que vinham apresentar-se, sem "interesse algum" pediriam a seu pai para corteja-la oficialmente.

E ela, se sentiria pior do que agora... Sentiria-se quase como um pedaço de carne. E no final, seu pai acabaria escolhendo por ela...

Ela deitou-se na relva. Olhando Kim brincando com as flores, rolando na grama.

Então ouviu James lhe disser, deitando-se também:

-Kim parece estar mais feliz que você...

Ela virou-se, sorrindo, e disse:

-Nada lhe escapa, não é mesmo?

Eram primos, e se conheciam desde que ela havia nascido. Ele tinha vinte e dois anos e já havia cortejado a maioria das garotas da região, sem ao menos se interessar por uma. Ele disse:

- O quê lhe preocupa?

-Há... os mesmos problemas de sempre... Você sabe, os rapazes vem me cortejar...

Ele sorriu e disse:

-O quê você aprontou desta vez?

-O duque de Chateubriant veio até aqui...

-Aquele homem veio ver-lhe? Mas ele é orgulhoso demais, irritante e impetuoso.

Ela sorriu:

-Foi exatamente o quê eu achei. Eu estava dormindo, e Marcelle me acordou avisando que ele havia chegado. Começamos a conversar lá dentro, e já não havia gostado dele. Viemos aqui para fora, e ele foi tentar alcançar uma maçã que estava na macieira perto do rio. Então, numa brincadeira, mandei Kim pular nele. Kim fez ele cair no rio, E bom... Ele saiu daqui sem um dos lados das calças.

James caiu na risada. E disse, quando se conteve:

-Julia... Você não tem jeito mesmo...

Ela sorriu. Então ele disse:

-Seu pai brigou com você, não foi?

-Exatamente.

Ele sorriu.

-Não fique assim. Você sabe que ele te ama. E quê ele só estava nervoso, tentando proteger a ti.

-É eu estou tentando achar alguém, mas eu não consigo. Todos eles são tão superficiais...

Olhe só. Não tem um que não elogie minha beleza, mas nenhum, até hoje me elogiou de inteligente.

Ele sorriu e disse:

-Eu já te disse que você é inteligente.

-Eu sei James... Mas você é diferente.

Ele sorriu e se deitou na grama. Sem dizer uma palavra. Então disse por fim:

-Mas ainda tem seu debut. Na capital, os jovens têm os sentidos mais apurados.

Ela sorriu.

-É... Temos que esperar...

Ficaram ali, pensando, olhando para o céu.

Ele disse:

-Vamos passear à cavalo?

Ela sorriu:

-Claro!

Kim viu o movimento de ambos e já se levantou pronto para correr. Eles se entreolharam e saíram correndo, rumo ao estábulo. Kim chegou primeiro, como sempre...Logo depois, chegou James, seguido de perto por disse, arfando:

-Cheguei primeiro. Você me deve mais um dos filhos de Kim, quando ele os tiver.

Ela sorriu e disse:

-Já devo estar devendo-os todos à você!

Ele sorriu:

-Seria ótimo para meu pai. Vamos. Hoje eu monto o Uter?

-Se você quiser... Fico com a Lucy.

Ele deu um muxoxo:

-Você sempre a monta. Eu nem deveria perguntar mais.

Ela sorriu, pondo as rédeas nela e montando-a. Eles saíram com os cavalos devagarinho. Mas assim que entraram no bosque, começaram a galopar com um Kim muito persistente ao lado.

**

Voltaram, sujos, cansados e com fome. Mas valera a pena. No meio do caminho Kim passou mal de cansaço e eles tiveram que parar para que ele se recuperasse. Encontraram então uma trilha que levava a uma cachoeira. Ali eles ficaram, brincando e conversando.

Quando entraram na mansão pela porta da cozinha o Sr. Poe olhou-os horrorizado e disse:

-Saiam já da minha cozinha! Vão!

Eles saíram correndo, James ainda aproveitou e pegou algumas bolachas que estavam na ponta do balcão. Passaram pelo salão de jantar, que graças a Deus estava vazio, e subiram as escadas. James entrou no seu quarto e ela no dela.

Marcelle, que arrumava seu armário, lhe olhou horrorizada:

-Milady! O quê ouve com a senhorita?

Ela sorriu, e foi se sentar à cama, mas foi impedida por sua companhia. Olhou-a interrogativamente. Ela apontou-lhe os trajes sujos de lama e de poeira. Deu de ombros, e acabou por sentar-se no chão, mesmo. Tirou suas botas enlameadas e jogou-as de lado. Levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Disse, já se despindo:

-Separe uma roupa para mim por favor,Marcelle.

Esta lhe respondeu:

-Sim, Senhorita.

-E diga ao senhor Lewis para que mande lavar estas botas, e remendar os rasgos da minha roupa de montaria, sim?

-Claro, Milady.

**

Saiu do banho secando os cabelos. Vestiu-se com o vestido azul de mangas curtas que Marcelle lhe deu e deixou-a pentear seus cabelos, cabelos castanhos quase dourados, que refulgiam como o sol.

Ela lhe disse:

- Há rumores que o duque de Carltille virá visitá-la por esses dias.

Ela deu de ombros:

-Não sei se me interessaria por alguém com o dobro da minha idade e que foi envolvido em mais escândalos do que jamais vi. Porém, se meu pai permitir...

Ela sorriu:

-Você deveria ver o lado bom. Ele é rico, e bonito.

-E rude, inculto, convencido... Eu tenho certeza que não me casaria com ele.

-Você é quem sabe. Só espero que o seu príncipe encantado não demore a aparecer.

Notava-se que havia uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz de Marcelle, mas Julia não deu importância.

Esperou ela terminar de lhe pentear em silêncio, e desceu.

Quando lá chegou, seus pais já estavam à mesa. Mas nem sinal de James.

Deu um beijo em cada um de seus pais, e disse, após se sentar:

-Onde está James?

Seu pai sorriu por trás da carta, e respondeu:

-Foi para sua casa. A condessa de Forest mandou uma mensagem informando que não passava bem.

-Espero que melhore.

Eles sorriram. Seu pai tinha um brilho nos olhos. Lia uma carta. Ela começou a comer em silêncio. Então ele abriu um sorriso e disse:

-Julia querida, precisamos conversar.

Ela olhou interrogativamente a mãe, que não lhe olhou de volta. Ela terminou de comer e acompanhou seu pai até a Biblioteca enorme, onde Julia adorava passar o tempo.

-Você sabe que estou muito nervoso com você, não sabe?

-Sei, sim senhor.

-Então, acabei de decidir que tu precisas de umas aulas de etiqueta.

-Etiqueta?

-Sim querida. E a melhor professora de etiqueta da cidade encontra-se na capital. Em Londres.

Ela começou a entender o rumo da conversa. E não gostou nem um pouco.

-Você quer dizer que...

-Você vai passar uma temporada em Londres Julia, na casa do seu tio Jason.

-Tio Jason?

-Sim, meu irmão. Ele mora na capital, com seu filho. Já tomei as providências. Esta carta é dele, dizendo que se sentiria feliz em ter você na casa dele.

-Mas pai...

-Mas nada. Está decidido. Você parte na semana que vem.

-Na semana que vem? Mas nem poderei dar adeus à James...

-Ele irá lhe visitar. Marcelle irá com você, o marquês meu irmão permitiu.

Julia levantou, e disse:

-Pelo menos poderei levar Kim?

-Claro, querida. O próprio Jason tem criação de labradores. Ficaria feliz em ter um tão bonito por algum tempo.

Ela o encarou, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas:

-Você não pode fazer isso comigo...

O pai se levantou, a encarando com dureza:

-Claro que posso! Sou seu Pai! E você, mocinha me deve respeito! Vai fazer o quê eu mandar, quando eu mandar e como eu mandar!

Ela suspirou e abaixou os olhos:

-Sim, senhor...

Ela então saiu da sala, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto.

Seu pai suspirou. A verdade é que nem havia falado com Jason ainda. Mas precisava manda-la para a capital, e o quê pode ser melhor do que na casa do marquês da cidade? E também havia o fato de que tinha que ter cuidado para que ela não ficasse mal falada. Logo, logo a reputação de "espanta-pretendentes" chegaria aos ouvidos dos rapazes da capital. Afinal, Chateubriant fora o sexto rapaz a sair aos berros da mansão. E talvez tenha sido um dos que teve mais sorte, já que o conde de Cartterville havia quebrado uma perna e algumas costelas, e precisara sair carregado por curandeiros. Julia tinha uma imaginação fora do comum! O marquês apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Mas o quê dizer dos dois homens que receberiam sua filha? Talvez fosse melhor arrumar outro lugar. Afinal, seu irmão morava sozinho com o filho, e não seria nada bom para a reputação de uma moça que pretendia se casar morar apenas com dois homens (Ainda mais com a reputação deles, o homem pensou em um suspiro). Mas para não haver duvidas, mandaria Marcelle e mais alguns criados. Mas o fato é que não sabia se ele ia aceita-la pelo seu temperamento. Julia era impetuosa, briguenta, orgulhosa, e a ultima coisa que faria era se submeter a um homem. Como iria descreve-la então? Mentiria? Pegou um pergaminho, molhou a pena no tinteiro e se pôs a escrever, pensativo:

"Jason,

Olá, meu querido irmão, como tem passado? Ainda solteiro? Você não tem jeito mesmo...

Estou lhe enviando esta carta para pedir-lhe um favor. Você sabe que minha filha fará 18 anos este ano, e ela ainda não teve aulas de etiqueta. Peço que a abrigue por alguns meses e sua casa, para que ela complete o curso e que se realize seu debut.

Como não achei palavras suficientes para descreve-la, estou lhe enviando junto uma foto dela.

Obrigado desde já,

Damon, Marquês de Collingham."

Releu a carta, e assentiu. Foi até o escritório e abriu uma das gavetas da escrivaninha. Sorriu. Ali estava uma foto de Julia desenhando, mais bela do que nunca, os cabelos brilhando como o sol.

-Ele não vai ter como a recusar...

**


End file.
